Matthew
by Hetalialovergame
Summary: The story starts with Matthew being six years old, He has some family problems and things are looking like they'll only get worse. Some side stories with other characters. Yaoi, Human names , Hard themes, in this story, the characters are not countries but human beings.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew was coming back from school with his big brother Alfred. Truth to be told, he didn't want to go home. He knew that if he would go back, he would have to hear them screaming again. But he had no choice. Matthew was 5 years old. At least, he had his big brother Al with him. Al was 8 years old. You would think an 8 and 5 year old wouldn't go back home alone but their parents didn't have any time to pick them up. Speaking of their parents, they were quite an odd couple. Matt and Al had 2 fathers so they were adopted. One was an obstinate and grumpy British man called Arthur and the other a flirty and frivolous French man named Francis. They were always fighting and could never agree on anything. This was one of the reasons Mathieu didn't want to go home. Another reason was that every so often, his dads would get into a huge argument and they would say stuff Matthew didn't want to hear. Stuff like how much Arthur preferred Alfred to him and how he wished Francis would leave and die or like how Francis always said he would leave Arthur with the children's. Matthew didn't his Papa to leave, he loved him, he loved both of his dads, but if he had to choose, Francis would be the best. He was always telling him how cute he was, bribing him with gifts and making him good food, unlike Arthur who could not cook even if his life depended on it. Then there was Al. Alfred was the eldest and was always trying to protect his little brother, hugging him tightly every time their parents would fight. Even though sometimes Matt was jealous of all the attention Al had, he loved him very much.

They were coming close to the house and Matthew could feel bad things were going to happen today. He didn't know why nor what but he knew it. When they entered the house, he could feel the tension in the air. (Remember Matthew is 5) He squeezed his brother's hand as they walked into the kitchen. Arthur was sitting at the table, drinking his tea as he was reading the papers while Francis was cooking both in a heavy silence. Francis turned around and smiled. ~

'' AHH~ Mes chéries! You're back! How was school today? '' ''IT WAS AWSOME! We played in the park outside and I made the biggest castle!'' Francis laugh and came closer. '' Well that is pretty impressive! How big was it?'' ''THIS BIG!'' Alfred stretched his arms as far as he could! ''OH MY! It is indeed very big! '' Francis patted Alfred's hair. '' And you Mathieu, how was your day? '' ''It was good.'' Matthew answered shyly. Meanwhile, Alfred had gone to explain his many ''adventures'' of the day to Arthur. ''It was just good? Tell me, mon Mathieu, what did you do today? '' Matthew smiled and was about to answer when Arthur suddenly cut him.

'' His name is bloody Matthew, not ''Mathieu''. Call him the proper way! He's already been taught enough of your language. '' Oh! And is there a problem with my language, mon cher? '' '' Yes there is you bloody wanker!'' Here there go again, though Matthew. He knew it would happen. He silently left the room and went to his bedroom. The screams started getting louder and louder and he covered his ears with his pillow. He knew something bad was going to happen. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back. He jolted and looked up to see his brother with a worried look. It took half a second and the two brothers where in a tight embrace, hoping it would end soon. They stayed this way until both fell asleep to the sound of the screams.

* * *

The next morning Matthew was the first one up, as usual. He looked around the room. Something felt odd. He got up, trying not to wake his brother and went to the kitchen. It was empty. That was really strange. Normally, Francis would be the first one up to make breakfast. If he didn't, Arthur would start cooking and no one would want that. Matthew started to worry. He went to his parents' bedroom but none of them were there. He looked in the bathroom, no one. He was starting to panic a little. When he went to look in the living room, he saw Arthur, sitting on a chair, massaging the side of his head. He looked as if he hadn't slept for the whole night. When he looked up, Matthew saw his eyes were red just like he cried a lot.

'' Oh Matthew… You're up early today. '' Arthur said smiling, trying to regain his composure.

'' Whewe is Papa?'' Asked Matthew. Arthur's smile disappeared. He suddenly got up.

'' W-What do you want for breakfast? I-I'll cook it for you.'' He went into the kitchen trying to ignore the question and opened the fridge. Matthew silently followed him even more worried than before.

''W-We have some eggs left… or maybe a toast? Do you want me to cook-'

''Daddy…'' Matthew's voice was starting to crack a little. '' W-Where is Papa?''

Arthur closed the fridge and looked into Matthew's eyes. The British man looked like he was about to cry which didn't help Matthew feel better. Arthur looked away and answered in a whisper:

'' He's gone…''

''W-What?'' Matthew was in shock. He couldn't have heard right… It was impossible.

'' H-He's gone… Francis is gone.''

'' But he will come back right? ''

''N-No he won't… He will not come back…''

''You'we lying! Papa isn't gone! He can't !''

''Matthew listen-''

''NO!NO!NO! You'we lying!''

'' LISTEN!'' Arthur screamed scaring the child. '' HE WON'T EVER COME BACK! I AM NOT BLOOD LYING!'' Suddenly, Arthur regretted his outburst. Matthew's eyes were filling with tears.

'' You'we lying… It can't be twue… He pwomised he would stay with me fowevew…'' Matthew was now crying. Arthur picked him up in his arms. He could feel the wet tears falling on his shirts.

''Shhh…It's ok…I'm sorry I screamed.'' He patted the five year olds back.'

'' *Sob* H-he pwomised… *Sob* ''

'' Shhh… It's okay Matthew. '' Arthur looked up and saw Alfred in the doorway, his eyes also filling with tears. He wondered how long the elder brother had been there. He made a sign for him to come closer. Alfred hesitated for a second before running in his father's arm and also started crying.

''Shh.. It's okay my dears. It's going to be okay… I promise…''

* * *

Hello and thank you for reading~ I hope you enjoyed!

In this story i'm going to make Arthur one of the worse person you could ever meet. It's not because i hate him! HE'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! But the story needs him to be the bad guy.

Translation:

Mes chéries! = My sweet hearts! or My dears!

mon cher = my dear

* Once again, hopped you enjoyed and please review! *


	2. Chapter 2

3 days had passed and Matthew was growing more and more depressed. He didn't want to go to school, he barely ate (not just Arthur's food), he was always crying and everywhere he'd go, he would take the bear that Francis had gave him.. Alfred was already over it but he was very worried about his little brother. He tried talking about it to Arthur but his dad was too busy working to talk to his children about anything. So Alfred decided he would take care of things on his own. Every time he could, Alfred would fool around to make Matthew laugh. Every morning, he would personally make his lunch to be sure everything in it was eatable. He would sleep with him every night and keep him close and every day, they would do to school together holding hands. His plan worked and after about a week, Matthew started smiling again. After a few months, Mattie was back to normal, though he was shyer and quieter and still brought the bear anywhere he'd go. He was pretty happy. That was until that night.

* * *

Since Francis left, Arthur had started drinking a lot more. He would often come home reeking of alcohol and completely wasted. That day was one of those times. Matthew was home alone that night, Alfred had a football practice. When Arthur walked in reeking of alcohol, Matthew had no idea what to do. Normally, Al was the one to take care of him when he was in this state. So when Arthur sat down in the living on a chair, Matthew decided to get him some water. He ran to the kitchen and tried to reach the sink but was too small. So he took a chair and climbed on in before taking any cup he could grab and fill it with water. He carefully got down the chair and brought to cup to Arthur who muttered a thanks. Matthew stood there, watching nervously Arthur drink the water. When he was done, his dad stared at the cup.

'' It's a tea *hic* a tea cup. It should only *hic* be used for tea…''

'' Désoler… It was the only thing I could-'' ''What? Say that again would you? *hic* ''

''Hum… I-It was the-'' '' Not That you bloody idiot! Be-*hic* before.''

''S-Sowy? '' '' You *hic* you didn't use that word… You used that bastards language d-*hic* didn't you! How many times *hic* have I told you NEVER to speak that disgraceful language!''

''I-I didn't mean-'' '' HOW MANY TIMES!?''

''I'm sowy I-'' '' You're sorry? You're SORRY!? I'll make you sorry you little wrench! ''

Arthur threw the cup which shattered in pieces and suddenly got up. He brought his fist up and was about to his the child when a voice screamed:

'' ARTHUR!''

Alfred ran into the room and places himself in front of his brother, who was frozen in fear. When Arthur saw Alfred, his mood immediately changed.

'' ALFRED! ~ You're back! *hic* I was wondering when you'd come back~.''

He walked up to Al but tripped on his foot and fell on the poor child who caught him with difficulties. The ma immediately started hugging him.

'' I missed you soooo much~ *hic* Where you? *hic* It doesn't matter, now y-*hic* you're here~ I love you~''

''Are you drunk again? Aw man! Not cool dad! Not cool. *sigh* Come you drunkard, I'll take you to your room.''

Alfred started dragging Arthur who wouldn't get up nor let go of him and who had started kissing him on the cheek saying how much he loved him. When Al passed by his brother, he told him to go in their room and wait for him, he would come later. Matthew only stared at him with a flabbergasted look. When Alfred and Arthur where out of sight, Matthew feel on his knees shaking and started to cry. Why? What had he done? Maybe it was all his fault to begin with… Maybe… Maybe Francis left because of him. All sorts of thoughts like this were flowing through his mind. He stayed on the floor crying for a few more minutes. Then, he went to the room and took his and Al's pillow and cover and went back down stair. He made a bed on the floor and lied in it. He didn't want to go up; his room was right next to Arthur… He patiently waited for Alfred to come but he fell asleep before he arrived.

* * *

Alfred only came very late that night.

When he went down the stair, his steps woke his brother. Matthew looked up but could barely see anything.

''Alfwed?'' ''Yah… It's me… You weren't in the room so I…'' His voice was hoarse and shaky. Matthew sat down in the bed.

''Alfwed, awe you okay?'' ''…Yeah…'' His brother lied down next to him. Matthew smelled the smell of shampoo and he felt that his brother was wet. '' Alfie, you took a bath?'' '' Yeah… I-I felt dirty…'' At this moment, Alfred's voice shook a little more than before. Matthew, not noticing that, stared and the dark figure next to him and slowly closed his eyes.

''Al? '' '' Yeah?'' ''Thank you fow befow… You'we my Hewo.'' Matthew slowly fell asleep. Next to him, silent tears were falling on the face of his brother, who tried to hold back the sobs as he hugged his little brother.

* * *

The next say, Arthur woke up with a huge headache, not remembering anything that had happen the night before, just like always. He got down the stared and was surprised to find his 2 sons, asleep in the kitchen, holding each other. He stared at them and noticed that both of them had marks of tears under their eyes and wondered what might have happen. When the 2 brothers woke up and were ask about the night before, both of them stayed silent about the truth of what had happened.

* * *

**Hello everyone~ I hope you still like my story.**

**More is to come up and i need to know: Do you guys want me to do a chapter about what happened with Alfred and Arthur?**

**If not then it's okay but please tell me.**

**Once again, hoped you enjoyed~**


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

Warning, this is the start of the hard part...This is what happened that night between Alfred and Arthur.

* * *

Alfred felt really bad for leaving his brother alone after what he just went through but he had to take care of Arthur. He would go see Matthew as fast as he can after. He continued to drag his father and finally managed to get to his room and throw him on his bed. Alfred was about to leave when Arthur grabbed his arm.

'' Are you leaving *hic* me already?'' Arthur pout like a child. '' Y-yeah, I have stuff to do…'' Alfred tried to free his arm but the older man kept a firm grip on him.  
''Those *hic* those things can wait… *Hic*, Stay with me~ *hic* I love you~ *hic*'' '' I-I really need to go, please let go dad… You're hurting me…'' Alfred said as he felt the hand on his arm squeeze.  
'' You don't love me? *hic* is that it? *hic* I-*hic* I love you so much~'' Suddenly, he pulled Alfred on the bad and climbed on top of him. Alfred tried to get free, he punched and pushed the man on top of him but the other was too strong. He grabbed to poor child's arms and tied them together to the head of the bed. Alfred tried screaming for help but Arthur quickly shut him up by roughly kissing him. When Al opened his mouth to scream, the older man used this chance to slip his tongue in the child's mouth. Tears started welling up in Alfred's eye as the man explored every corner of his mouth. Suddenly, Alfred bit Arthur who backed away quickly. He stared at the child who was glaring at him and smirked.

'' That's not very nice~ You're being a naughty child, and naughty child should be punished~* He got of the bed and went to his closet to search for something.  
''W-What do you mean? A-Arthur, Dad, please stop…* Alfred was terrified, what was the drunken man planning next?  
'' Don't worry love~ It won't hurt, at least not too much. In fact, it'll be very pleasurable~ now where is that bloody thing? AH! There~'' Arthur came back with a bottle of something. '' It's something Francis liked to use… I don't know why I kept it but now, it'll be of very good use.'' He climbed back on the bed, but the bottle aside and started stripping Alfred of his pants.  
''ARTHUR! S-STOP! DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' Alfred screamed, wiggling to get free. Arthur finally managed to get the child pants and underwear off. He stared at the small body with a lusty gaze. '' You are so cute, even here~'' He then took back the bottle and filled his hand ad fingers of its content. Then, he lifted the child's leg and rubbed his finger at his entrance.  
'' WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP!'' Screamed Al panicked. '' Please stop screaming, I promise it will feel good~'' '' NO!NO!NO!NO! STOP! DAD, PLEASE!'' Annoyed, Arthur took a piece of clothes and gagged Alfred with it. '' Now~ Be good, I promise you'll feel very good~.''

He entered a finger. Al immediately jerked, arching his back. It was painful… and uncomfortable… tears started to drip down his eyes when a second finger entered. Slowly, Arthur started scissoring him. It was so painful! Alfred bit down on the gag and closed his eyes trying to bear the pain. He was starting to feel weird suddenly… so hot. The feeling slowly grew, making the pain dim little by little. What was that feeling? Suddenly, Arthur giggled. Al slowly opened his eyes to see him smirking.  
'' I see my special lotion is taking effect~ Doesn't it feel good Alfred? It's filled with an Aphrodisiac~''  
Alfred had no idea what that word meat but he felt as if it was bad news for him. Suddenly, Arthur added a third finger. Somehow, it wasn't so painful, it was more hot than anything. A moan passed his lips as he felt a hand grab his crotch. The feeling was so intense! He didn't know what to do. When the hand started moving, he arched his back once again and moaned through the fabric. He hated how he was feeling but couldn't control himself anymore. It was getting more and more intense, he felt as if he was going to be. He continued moaning as even more tears fell down his face. Suddenly, everything stopped. He let out an unsatisfied sigh and looked up to Arthur. The man was taking of his shirt and unzipping his pants. He placed himself so that his cock was aligned with the child's entrance. Alfred's eyes opened wide as he guessed what would happen next and he once again tried to get himself free, but to no avail. Arthur grabbed his legs to stop him from moving.  
'' Al, love~ It's going to hurt a little now, but please bear with it ~'' And Arthur slowly entered. The pain was excruciating and AL once again bit down as hard as he could on the gag.  
'' A-Al~ You're so tight… Humf… Relax a little.'' Arthur said grunting. Al only struggled, trying to get the intrusion out of him. Suddenly, Arthur once again grabbed his crotch and started pumping it. The felling slowly regained Alfred who moaned even though he was in pain.  
'' That more like it. I'm going to move now love~'' And he started thrusting. Al couldn't think straight anymore. He was in so much pain but the thing Arthur had put in him made him feel so weird. He moaned more and more loudly as Arthur gained some speed. Blood started dripping from the child's moist entrance. Arthur moved faster and faster, grunting at every thrust, calling the poor child's name. Alfred just lied there, crying and moaning, helpless, hoping it would end soon. Finally, Arthur gave one final deep thrust before coming inside of the child, who cried out and also came. Arthur untied his son and ungagged him before slipping out of him and falling asleep next to him. Alfred just stayed dare, crying, in a daze. Every inch of his body was painful. After a few moments, he got slowly up, flinching at every movement, and got to the shower. He felt so dirty, so spoilt… He got in the shower and cried as the semen slowly dripped down his legs.

* * *

**Omg what am i writting, poor Alfie ;3;**

**I'm sorry for making Arthur such a horrible person, I LOVE HIM TOO! **

**I hope you guys still enjoy~ For those who didn't notice or didn't know, i change Matthew's age to 6 for the futur of this story. I would like to know i i should change the way he speaks or if it's ok to keep it that way. English was not my first language so i don't know how you speak at 6 years old...**

**Thank you and please review**


End file.
